Ruthlar Mission; Accomplished
It wasn't until late in the night when Salley finally made her way to Haven. Her feet were dragging and even Julia was too tired to do more than a give a small bark and a lick of the hand in greeting before she went back to curl up on Salley's bed. Sometimes, having too many contacts got to her, and she honestly wondered how the leaders of the big leagues dealt with it. Hers was a small pool of people in comparison. But, one last report to write then she was going to snuggle up in bed and try not to kick Julia awake. She wasn't a historian into the Grey's work, but she was oddly meticulous in keeping records of current events. Perhaps it was doing all of Maxen's paperwork, or maybe taking care of an entire estate as a Duchess. Or maybe she simply wanted to make sure everyone could be informed. Whatever the case, Salley often found herself making sure all current affairs were up today. The last for the night was a recount of what one Helia Brightwinter had told her of. Settling into the little office of the cottage she'd adopted, she picked up her quill, and warmed the ink before she began to write. June 14 Mission: Ruthlar Village, Ashenvale, Kalimdor Catigory: Demon Hunter, undead, spirits, demons The Grey were given a direct letter from one Helia Brightwinter, a minor associate of The Grey, pleading assistance to Ruthlar Village. Heading the call the Grey gathered at the appointed time and place to be greeted by said Highborne. They were then introduced to the leader of Ruthlar, Huntress Lolamar and her two guards. They were also greeted to the plight of Ruthlar. Men and women have been attacked by felhounds who was stealing not their magic but their eyes for unknown reasons. Upon disputes of whether or not the village defenders needed assistance they were met with a wave of felhound attacks. The felhounds were near immune to magic, hard to hit magic, but very weak to physical attacks. Being a mostly magic using group, the Grey took some time but they eventually rid the village of the felhounds. This challenged Lolamar's attitude and told the Grey that they suspected a lone Demon Huntress that had settled down recently to the west. Demon Huntress Collina was easy to defend but seeing no attack invited the Grey in and told her story. One thousand years ago she had a student who was nearing the end of his training. When the time came for the final ritual of removing his own eyes in place of the demon sight, he relented. Mid ritual he was taken over for his hesitation and went on a murderous rampage, now under the control of the demons. In a slight bout of consciousness he asked Collina to kill him and she obliged. On the anniversary of his 1000 years of death, the demons resurrected his body as a host to bring a small army of demons back. His soul was brought back and stuck in the monstrosity of this monster. That was all Collina could provide aside the location of her former purple, Salum, which was a grove to the south. Before anything was spoken further, another round of felhound attacks began. Collina offered to hold the demons off while the Grey fled to find Selum and end him. Collina's current status is unknown. Following the Demon Huntress's advice, the Grey headed into demon territory. Using the narrow leeway, they were able to keep the demons in a contained area so they did not take on the group as a whole. When they found Selum he was half composed, a skeleton for a hand, his hair falling out, his jaw lack and crooked. He float a foot above the ground and wore a necklace of sinew and eyeballs. Selum attacked as he pulled off an eyeball from his necklace that was attempting to steal the Grey's eyes right out of their heads. New Blood Argilla was quick to suggest everyone close their eyes to protect him. They would have to fight in blindness. His tactics were to use the eyes for different spells, keeping distance to his advantage, not looking for melee combat. However, with the force of the Grey combined they were able to defeat Selum and his demon magics. The body desintergrated to dust and blew away with the wind. Quickly after a shaft of moonlight appeared showing the spirit of Selum. He said he was finally free of Hell and the demon's clutches. He offered the Grey a vial to give the villagers to regain their eyes. Selum soon disappeared and the demons vanished back to whence they came. The Grey returned to Ruthlar to deliver the cure then make their journey home. The reward was very slight, a few gold and a handful of local meats and herbs. Category: Events Category:Stories